December Love
by Toadychan
Summary: KaixRei, Oneshot, AU — Kai and Rei spend Christmas Eve together, and give each other their gifts early.


_A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! :D I got a bean bag chair. XD -grins- It's so comfy!!! It is now my computer chair. XD Very comfy to write in._

**Title:** December Love  
**Author:** Megan G. aka Shinwa no Akuma  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Series:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
**Pairings:** KaixRei  
**Summary:** Kai and Rei spend Christmas Eve together, and give each other their gifts early. WAFF - Shounen-ai: KaixRei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade nor any of its characters. They belong to Takao Aoki. The only things that belong to me in this fiction are Autumn and December. Oh, and the painting. XD

**General Notes/Warnings:** Shounen-ai, kissing, probably enough fluff to fill several bean bag chairs. XD You've been warned!

--------------------  
_December Love_  
—

Kai sighed as he flipped through the television channels, annoyed by all of the Christmas specials. Honestly, some people wanted to think of things other than the holidays, and all these specials didn't help at all. Finally giving up, the young man turned the television off altogether and stood up to stretch his stiff muscles. He had been laying on the couch looking for something decent to watch for at least an hour. It's not like there was anything else to do, anyway.

Walking out of the living room, the bluenette spotted his raven-haired lover diligently putting up Christmas decorations on every surface he could reach. It was quite cute, really, and brought a smile to Kai's usually expressionless face. He silently strode over and wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller waist, kissing the tanned neck revealed to him. He smiled again when he received a purring sound in response.

"Mmm, my Kai." the raven-haired mumbled protectively, reaching his arms up and around Kai's neck. He leaned his head back to look into the taller male's eyes, admiring the endless depths of crimson they were made of. His staring was cut short when lips enclosed on his own in an interesting upside-down kiss.

Kai felt one of Rei's arms stray from his neck and to something on the counter, but was enjoying himself too much to break off the kiss. That is, however, until he felt something alien on his head. Grudgingly parting ways with the golden-eyed youth's soft lips, Kai attempted to see what was pushing his slate-coloured bangs into his eyes.

Rei winked one of his honey-coloured eyes playfully, grabbing something else off of the counter and putting it on his own head. He then clasped his hands together in front of him and tilted his head slightly, finishing off his best 'I'm-so-cute-I-know-you-can't-resist-me' act yet with an award-winning toothy grin.

"Rei... You know I don't do the hat thing." Kai admonished, removing the Santa hat from his head and putting it overtop of the one already placed on his kitten's head. He would admit that he liked Christmas for the pure and simple fact it got his kitten into such a good mood, but he had to draw the line somewhere.

"Kai, please? It's cute!" Rei pouted, knowing full well his pout always won his boyfriend over.

"I'm not looking, not looking..." the eldest mumbled, walking back into the living room, aware of the softer steps following closely behind him.

"You _have_ to wear it! It's Christmas Eve. You want Santa to come, don't you?"

"Since when does a man in a red suit breaking into someone's house depend on whether or not they wear a hat?"

Rei was silent for a moment after that, pondering a response. Getting fed up, he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted again, this time unintentionally. "I know what you really want for Christmas, and you're not getting any unless you wear that hat!" the neko-jin stuck his tongue out.

"Have a new kink for Santa Claus, do you?" Kai grinned, to which Rei's cheeks heated up.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it! Though, it might be interesting..." he trailed off, feline-like eyes travelling to the chimney briefly.

The other chuckled, continuing the walk to the wooden staircase. Rei followed him still, hardly making a sound. When they reached the top of the stairs, Kai stopped and turned around to face his stalker, whose features immediately brightened up in a goofy smile.

"What do you think you're up to?"

"Making sure you don't snoop around for your present!"

"Would _I_ snoop?" Kai asked with an air of mock arrogance. Rei reached up and flicked the blue-haired man's nose, before running off down the hall.

"Hey!"

Kai gave chase, catching up with him a few times only to be outrun. Rei was a neko-jin after all, and his speed was quite impressive. It also wasn't in Kai's favour that they lived in his mansion, giving the younger male a lot of free roaming space.

At last the eldest managed to grab hold of Rei's shirt, effectively halting his escape. He grinned as he pinned the younger raven-haired boy to the nearest empty wall, which happened to in fact be a door, with his own body and let his hands travel. One porcelain hand traced Rei's sun-kissed jawline and ventured to the nape of his neck, fingers gently twirling in ebony hairs that had escaped from their bind. Kai leaned in and kissed his lover heatedly, expertly drawing the neko-jin's attention away from anything else as he carefully freed Rei's long, flowing locks that immediately framed his body beautifully.

"Now I'm going to have to brush my hair all over again..." the younger stated quietly, eyes half-lidded from the kiss, bottom lip sticking out in yet another adorable pout. Kai took advantage of this opportunity and took the protruding lip into his mouth, nibbling on it lightly and smiling when he received a small moan.

"I'll help you." Kai responded when he finally pulled away, locking endless crimson and honey pools.

"I'm sure you will- ahh!" Rei stumbled backwards and onto the floor as the door they were leaning against opened abruptly.

"Oh! Master Rei, I apologize! I thought I heard your voices, but I didn't know you were right there! I'm so sorry." fumbled an older woman with short, chestnut-coloured hair as she quickly helped the fallen neko-jin to his feet.

"It's okay, Autumn.(1)" the fallen youth laughed lightly as he was brought to his feet again, a blush decorating his face rather festively due to his prior actions.

"I was just making sure everything was in order, you know." she smiled brightly at Rei, obviously hinting at something secret that Kai was not let in on.

"Could anyone fill me in here?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, looking from the elder woman to his boyfriend. Both of them only giggled, Autumn waving as she walked off down the hall.

When she had gone, Rei turned abruptly so he was facing the bluenette, his silky mass of free hair flowing about him with the action. He tilted his head to the side, seemingly deciding something. "Should I, or should I not..."

Kai knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, to which the sneaky cat-boy grinned impishly. "What?"

"Well... if you give me my present tonight, I'll give you yours! Not that that's what's in the room..." Rei quickly closed the door, leaving his hand on the knob, still grinning.

Kai raised his hand to his chin in thought. That may just work out. The sooner he gave Rei his gift, the better. The poor thing, locked in that room all day yesterday and today... Plus, to be honest, he was excited to see what Rei planned to give him. The raven-haired boy had locked himself in the room behind him for hours on end this past month, refusing to let Kai even touch the doorknob until Christmas time. What on Earth could he have made?

The eldest gave a nod. "Deal."

Rei bounced in anticipation, smiling wide and toothily. He really hoped his boyfriend would like his present, he worked really hard on it. Nodding also, he turned around quickly and opened the door a crack to peer in. Everything seemed to be in order... except - he flicked off the light; now it was ready. He turned and grabbed Kai's hand, eagerly dragging him into the darkened room.

Kai cursed as he stumbled in the dark, wishing he had Rei's night vision. It seemed to take a very long time to get across the room to whatever it was, though all the stumbling probably made the trip seem longer and more irritating. Was his present a messy room?

"Stay _right_ here!" Rei stated eagerly, his smile showing through into his voice. "Wait," he repositioned the taller man's head, making him look straight ahead. As Kai's eyes grew used to the dark, he was able to make out a rather large wooden frame with intricate carvings decorating it. It seemed to be a painting, but the canvas itself was too dark for his eyes to make out. "Okay!" the younger dashed back across the room, toward the light switch he had turned off moments before. "Ready... Merry Christmas!" he shouted with glee as he turned the lights on.

Kai inhaled sharply when the vibrant colours hit his eyes. On the canvas was painted a beautiful white tiger curled up in sleep, while a large phoenix had its enormous wings outstretched and encircling the tiger to keep it safe, the bird's long neck reaching down as its head nuzzled the tiger's face affectionately. The surrounding area looked just like his and Rei's bedroom, the creatures sleeping snugly on their bed. The details were amazing; how the feathers of the phoenix shone in the dim light, how soft the fur of the tiger seemed to be, and the emotion in it; you could feel the bond between the two, and how the phoenix quietly protected the tiger as it slept peacefully.

"Rei... This is amazing." he said breathily, eyes wide. He couldn't even tear his eyes away as he felt Rei's arms encircle his waist, his head resting on his shoulder. "Did you paint this?"

"Mmhmm. This is what I was working on while I hid in this room. Do you like it?" he asked hopefully, admiring his own work.

Kai managed to break out of his daze and whirled around, taking his lover into his arms and hugging him as tight as he could; which was pretty tight, and Rei stated this, so he loosened his grip. "I love it almost as much as I love you. God, Rei... It's so beautiful."

The bluenette couldn't express in words how much he loved this present, so instead opted for a kiss. He crushed their lips together passionately, not planning to let go until there was a severe chance of asphyxiation. He nibbled on Rei's lip as he had earlier, sliding his warm tongue into the other mouth as Rei let out a small moan, receiving another at the action. Their tongues battled, Kai winning free access to the wet cavern.

At last the couple parted, breathing heavily while both faces were tinged red.

"I had no idea you were such an amazing artist." Kai said between deep breaths, turning with Rei still in his arms so he could stare at the painting some more.

Rei simply beamed with pride. "Well, I used to paint a lot when I was younger. It was always something I liked to do. At one point it almost felt like I outgrew it, so I stopped. But when I heard you complaining about that empty space on our wall in the bedroom, I thought I might try again."

"That's why you said you liked the blank space, just so I wouldn't buy another painting. I'm glad you did, this will look absolutely perfect there."

They remained like that for a few moments longer, both taking in the details of the work of art they both would cherish. Until Kai broke the silence, at least.

"Oh! C'mon, hurry! I feel bad for the poor thing." Rei blinked at him cluelessly, unsure of what his lover meant. He had no time to reply, however, as he was dragged out of the room much like he had dragged Kai into the room.

They ventured out of the hallway and down another, both of them silent. Finally, Kai paused in front of a door not often used. He placed the hand he held in his own on the doorknob, signalling for Rei to open the door. He did so, confused as he was ushered into the mostly empty room.

Kai smirked, looking from Rei to various spots in the room. Spying what he was looking for, he closed the neko-jin's eyes and told him to stay there without peeking. The younger boy's face scrunched up in confusion as he was sure he heard a quiet meow. He felt Kai position his arms as if he were to hold a baby, and then his eyes fluttered wide open as he felt soft fur and a small weight against his arms.

He now held a baby kitten in his arms, it's large golden eyes staring up at him in curiosity. Its tiny mouth opened as it gave a greeting 'mew,' its short tail waving slightly. It was covered in fluffy black fur that Rei swore was the softest thing he had ever felt, aside from Kai's hair. The whole thing was small enough to fit into a single hand.

"Oh, Kai!" Rei exclaimed, his eyes filling with tears as he looked from the kitten to his boyfriend. He practically lunged at the bluenette, carefully shifting the kitten to one arm as he wrapped his free one around the taller man's neck, hugging him tightly as he cried tears of joy into the black sweater.

"Merry Christmas. He reminded me of you." Kai smiled, returning the hug but also careful of the kitten that mewled its protest to being practically squashed.

Rei at last drew away, wiping his eyes free of the tears, though his eyes were puffy and red as he grinned at Kai, revealing the unusually long incisors Kai was quite fond of. The neko-jin turned to the little creature still in his arms, looking very confused as to what was happening around it.

"Does he have a name?"

"Not yet. What should we call him?" Kai wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders, pulling him close as he rested his head against the dark-haired one, scratching behind the unnamed kitten's ear.

Rei was silent for a minute while he thought. "What about... December?(2)"

"Hey there, little December." Kai smiled, testing out the name as he scratched under the kitten's chin. He nodded. "I like that..."

Later that evening, the couple sat on the couch, Rei leaning sleepily on Kai's shoulder as December slumbered peacefully in Rei's lap. The fire blazed in front of them, red, orange and yellow dancing and sparking, providing warmth for chilled bodies.

"Thank you." Rei mumbled.

"For what?"

"The best Christmas I've ever had."

"Mm, likewise." Kai leaned over to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss, before bringing their foreheads together. "Too sleepy to make it even better?" he smirked, hoping Rei caught his meaning.

The neko-jin did, and leaned in to give Kai his own kiss. "I think I could manage an even more pleasant evening... Just bargain with December for my lap." he chuckled, smiling down at the small black-furred kitten purring happily.

"I see this present backfired on me."

"Oh, and you _are_ wearing that hat. I meant it when I said you wouldn't get any if you don't wear the hat." Rei grinned, to which Kai simply rolled his eyes.

--------------------  
_A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D! I hope you have an awesome one. -dances-_

_**- Shinwa no Akuma**_

(1): -shrugs- The name seemed to fit, plus it was the only thing I could think of. XD She's a maid, if you didn't get that.  
(2): It may sound kind of odd, but it fits with the title. So nya. XD


End file.
